


【赫海】  这个他  11

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [11]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  11

11  
酒保过来递酒的时候，透过桌前刺眼的追光，李赫宰抬眉来瞄了一眼前任，那张脸在无表情的时候也含着淡淡的笑意。他拿起杯酒移开目光去检视周围，那笑意就从那人脸上脱离出来，萦绕在照明光束的烟雾里散开。  
他转来望李赫宰，提着口气像在等待一个不一定有勇气承接的对望。赫宰穿一件修身蓝色竖纹衬衣，长袖口拉上去扣接成半袖，领口同刘海一起微乱，眼内是像山石跌入后壅塞不疏的静湖、空泛着微茫，他嘴唇轻垂去碰触烟支，发尾斜斜摩抚耳廓、露出细长的耳骨，耳垂上各挂两只不大的黑环平行。  
他想起以前自己的李赫宰，正当了无所失的狂躁。梳两侧推平的背头，一侧嘴角稍弯起魅惑，眼里一团通亮的浓烈火色，是由不可一世掩藏的善良。仰头来挑眉或半垂下眼来睥睨，众人都悸动噤声。现在的他只一种妥当的无畏，或者无谓，他知道他身上有一部分所谓的成长，是因为自己。  
李赫宰假装看不见他的追视，默然向光线里吐雾。他不会主动去幻想跟李东海可能发生什么，但更不会主动回忆起跟他的过往，即使他就坐在身旁，和颜悦色地一起斟酒和碰杯，把两人的过去尽数埋在酒精里。他陪着闷下几杯，习惯性地拒绝着形式各异却来意明确的引诱，又招待起几个偶遇或被叫来相聚的旧相识。  
来人勾肩搭背，好似相熟，随口就问起近况和感情，赫宰舔舔牙齿，揉着太阳穴端着酒只笑不语，心里盘算问话的人的无知和坦然让他跟他的历史仿若从未发生或已堕入云里。  
酒过三巡，他意兴阑珊地继续按动火机，游离中大脑逐渐缺氧、却吸到了熟悉的气韵，他知道是在这类似的晃荡光色中荒唐过的自己。没有空隙去庆幸已然远离，反感吞噬着心绪，在拒绝被触动任何颠沛的疯狂。攒眉闭眼地乏力，正如好友所言，是不向前就无力逃脱的滑稽循环。他笑一切无趣，又笑无趣是一切有什么可笑。扯出最后一支点燃，扭过身子招来酒保去帮自己买烟，错开职员的身影望见舞池里晃动着的群体。参差聚合的面目模糊里，阴暗跃动的光影朦胧中，他一眼就看到李东海仰着他那张白净的脸，正在那里摇动身体。  
他把自己塞进了黑色紧身牛仔裤里，膝盖处的两个洞露出瘦削的骨头。上身只着白色的宽松坎肩背心，臂膀上的肌肉都尽数显露。身侧的开口不浅，直拉到胸前，在舞池正中的风扇下，他伴着节奏随意晃动，衣料不时抚过又露出一角的胸肌。脖子上挂了串银色长链，随着动作也跳跃，他大概嫌别扭，动作大的时候把它叼到了嘴边。李赫宰注意到了他周围不绝的打量，回神过来给酒保递了钱，手便独自扬在半空里，重重挥下的时候咬肌硬起嘴唇微启，呼吸了一口浑浊，他朝空气翻了下眼睛，两个月前的那种毛躁又升起来涌入脑里，冲到咽喉部都干痒刺痛。  
这老虎团子正被包围在人群里，由各色的眼神交替洗涮——被欣赏被遐想被意淫，而他的眼依然如浅海般莹润澄明，即使是在这污浊醉熏的空气里。李东海本来不淡的眉毛今天勾过了更是丰盈，嘴唇淡粉又薄得总像在抿，眼距稍广便自带无辜，是客观上为男为女都标致的相貌；而他同时骨相优异，轮廓分明，鼻梁整根高挺，两颊线条方正清晰，是如刀斧砍削而过，下巴有西方人喜欢的chin——好看的颏兜——，连喉结的突起都显然，是饱有男子气概的脸。随音乐舞动的时候身体协调，头部轻轻摇晃，腰身依着节奏扭动或旋转，脚踩着拍子轻跃，两臂自然挥摆，不时还扯动一下衣服。赫宰判断出他这次全然没有勾引的意图而只是在享受自己。  
此时午夜已过，即将迎来夜生活的高潮时刻。这地下世界里暖气跟风扇一起作用，人内热而外凉，燥热又凉爽，是冰火两重天的困局，加上酒精加持，体内的动物神经更是备受鼓动，欲火向外波及。赫宰感觉这四散的火星都在向中心聚拢，狂热了燃烧，溅到他身上却如破碎的冰晶；灯光的闪烁不明，传到他眼里也成了通盈。  
李赫宰承认李东海干净又迷人，忽然很想在他眼睛里看见自己。他猜自己跟他其实都不会轻易沉迷，大概这次是他们势均力敌。他更无心寒暄了，喉咙咽下最后的苦酒，自己好像是难得地醉了，头脸俱热，甚而能听到不轻的喘息。他没有再给自己犹豫的时间，踩熄了烟头，双手撑在等高的桌子跟长椅靠背上，长腿一迈腾空越过仍在外座上豪饮的前任，轻巧地落地直走进舞池里。


End file.
